We propose a number of new techniques for the isolation of pancreatic islet cells, that we hope will facilitate human transplantation to alleviate diabetes. New techniques which are proposed involve perfusion of the duct and vascular system to achieve mechanical stabilization or chemical isolation, improved methods of mechanically dissecting the pancreas, preparation and use of purified collagenase, and affinity chromatography.